Unsuccessful Challenge
by realfantasies
Summary: The gang is enjoying a beer at MacLaren's when they realize that Barney hasn't been acting himself lately, and that he could have feelings for Ted. Please read and review! Rated T for some mature themes


"Challenge accepted!" Barney yelled across the booth the gang always sat at.

"No, you may be able to do a lot of things Barney Stinson, but there's no way you're pulling this one off," Lily said as Barney stalked away.

Just then, the door to McLaren's blew open and Marshall walked over to his friends at their booth.

"How was work sweetie?" Lily asked in her best "This is me being interested voice".

"It was okay. I spilled lasagna beef casserole all over my new dress shirt. Barney had a good laugh."

"What about me?" Barney asked creeping up behind Marshall and causing him to jump, spilling beer all over his slacks. "Oh and remember those pictures I took after. Well yah, they're up on our website now! Not our professional one, but the one the guys fool around on! They had a good laugh."

"Why you little bast-" Marshall started but Barney was already walking towards a blonde who'd just come into the bar.

"What's he doing?" Marshall asked.

"Being Barney." They all laughed.

"We said that he wouldn't be able to get laid using only three words or less and he was like, challenge accepted!" Lily said mocking Barney's voice when she said challenge accepted.

"Wow, he must be getting pretty desperate."

"When has that changed?"

October was just around the corner and Marshall had just started a new job at his new environmental law firm where he worked as a head supervisor for one of their company's biggest projects yet. This excited him and terrorized him.

Robin had been dating a guy named Mark for nearly three weeks but their relationship hadn't gone too far. She still worked at Metro News 1 alongside some of New Yorks worst co-anchors. She was still living with Ted, to Mark's dismay and still hadn't changed her mind about not wanting kids.

Lily had still been teaching kindergarten but had just recently had a baby and went on maternity leave for 6 months. James, their now 3 week old baby boy was settling down comfortably in their new home in Long Island.

Ted was now 34 and he was still having no luck with women. In 6 months he'd had three girlfriends and had just broken up with the last one a week ago, but had taken interest in a new girl named Anna Beth.

Barney had had no relationships since Nora. Everyone knew Barney would do anything to get in a girls pants but really all he wanted was Ted. Although his mixed emotions had no sense of rhythm, he seemed to always make his way back to Ted. He was in love once again.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Barney could be in love? I mean, whenever he's around me, he's always saying that sometimes he just wants to be with someone. He wants to get married and start a family. Of course I respect him for that and everything, but I just think to myself… why does he go through so much trouble when all he wants could be right in front of him," Ted said.

"Yaa, I've been noticing that too." Lily started, "the other day I was up in your apartment with Robin and he was with me and he seemed to be looking all around your apartment as if there was something he wanted in there."

"Ya, I suggested he move in with someone and he asked if he could come to my apartment. Weird right?" Ted asked.

"He's probably just lonely. After Nora, he's had no one. It's not his fault," Lily added.

"I wouldn't want Barney in my apartment. Who knows what he'd turn it into."

"Probably some porn studio."

"Aha, exactly."

Just then, the gang noticed Barney walking up towards the booth. He had a sullen look on his face which usually wasn't good.

"Smile Barney, it's good for you," Robin said.

"Guys, I have a confession to make."

"Go on."

"I wasn't able to pick up a girl tonight. There's no good ones here."

"Lord almighty. Barney's challenge was a failure," Robin joked making the cross sign over her shoulders.

"Not failed. I had a pretty legitimate excuse. I mean, do you see any hot ones out there right now Ted?"

"Ummm…yah, 10 o'clock," Ted replied and everyone turned their head to 10 o'clock only to see a really hot brunette sipping beer in the corner.

"Wow Barney," Robin started, "even I'd tap that."

"Haha."

"I think I'm done here. I'll be at my apartment if you need me," and with that, Barney got up and walked straight out the door without even noticing the girl stripping down to nothing in the corner. Well. Maybe that was a bit of a lie, but point is, it seemed like he didn't care anymore.

"Whoa. So I just got this crazy idea guys. What if Barney is gay. What if he has been for a long time and he uses women to cover it up!" Marshall said a few hours later.

"Ha! Barney is probably the farthest thing from gay possible! He's had sex like, 90% of the girls in New York."

"Just think. He seems to not want to get laid lately. I don't get it."

"I do."

"Elaborate?"

"He's bored out of his mind! Every day's the same thing! He goes to the bar after work, and ends up getting laid by the end of the night. Sometimes even twice if that's possible WHICH it is for Barney!"

"Robin! I don't think you're getting it! He wants to move in with Ted. He's no longer interested in women. He kept eyeing Ted all night!"

"Whatever. If you EVER see Barney confessing his love for Ted, you just let me know ," Robin said knowing she was right.

"Oh trust me. It'll happen."

To be continued….


End file.
